Rift between Good and Evil
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: Even though they were said to be sealed for good, nothing lasts. A door can never be permanently closed, it can only be locked. Normally, it would require powerful magic to unlock these doors. But some can open them without a spell.


AN: _I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or it's characters. I only own my OCs._

**Rift between Good and Evil: Prologue**

Alice didn't know why she was a freak. All she knew was that there were cracks in the air, like broken glass. Voices could sometimes be heard from these cracks, so she responded. She and the people on the other side of these cracks would talk for hours, but Alice could never see them.

She also knew that most other humans could not see the cracks, until she made them bigger.

She pressed her fingers outward from the edge of the crack, enlarging it so it was open and gaping. She was determined to prove those bullies wrong, there _were_ cracks in the air. The inside of the crack was pitch black, and it seemed endless.

The boy, who was teasing her a moment ago, stood, shocked frozen. His mouth was a perfect O, and his eyes were cartoonishly wide. What was that thing that Alice was holding? It looked like a crack in the ground, but in midair.

Sounds began coming from the gap, hissing and screeching sounds. The boy was panicking now, God knows what's inside that thing!

"Alice, it's time for- Alice! What are you doing?!" an elderly voice cried out. It was her grandfather, the only one who knew why she could see the cracks and no-one else. Alice quickly closed the rift as best she could, as if closing an open book. The boy watching the whole thing fainted on the spot, not noticing the warm liquid trickling down his leg.

"Alice, what were you doing opening a rift? You don't know what's on the other side of those cracks!" her grandfather scolded, "And look at poor Drew! He must be terrified!"

The old man picked up the boy, and placed him on the nearby bench. Her grandfather looked like any other old man, with gray hair, and tanned skin. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and beige pants, and always wore shrine beads around his neck. According to him, they helped him control his power too.

Alice knew that the Fujiwara clan, her family, had a mystical background. She, her grandfather, and a few other stray members were able to see the cracks in the air. But only she could open and close them, as well as hear what the beings on the other side were saying.

Alice herself was not quite as normal looking. She had short, bright red hair, pale skin, and wore a light gray blouse, with a grayish purple skirt and a matching sun-hat. Like her grandfather, she had stormy gray eyes and wore shrine beads. She was well known for dressing strangely, but she didn't care. Normal people can't even see the rifts, so why should she dress like them?

Her grandfather was giving her an angry look now, better apologize. "I'm sorry, _Ojiichan__._"

Her grandfather's gaze softened and he smiled, "You know not to open rifts, _especially_ in front of others. Now get to the dining room, your mother made cheeseburgers and mac n' cheese, your favorite."

"Yes, _Ojiichan_." she smiled softly.

* * *

The Fujiwara family had recently moved to San Francisco only a couple months ago, and Alice was already memorizing the school route. On the way to the high-school, there was an oriental antique store. It looked like it was recently repaired from quite a lot of damage, even though the brunt of it ended about 5 years ago.

In that store, there resides an elderly Chinese man, his nephew, an ex-fugitive, and a now teenage girl. The Chan family had been through quite a lot during the past 7 years. Evil wizards, 20 foot tall demons, Japanese legends, and Celtic curses have plagued this modest family, but they all made it out in one piece.

The teen, Jade, was bored out of her mind. Like, _really_ bored. High-school was going to start soon, and she did not want to waste her last few days of freedom cooped up in her uncle's boring old shop. Which heavily stunk of garlic.

She asked to leave the shop for a couple hours, and promised the giant of a man to come back around lunch time. She headed out to the park which was, for the most part, empty. Except for the weirdly dressed girl and Drew.

Jade then saw something spectacular. The girl opened a rift in midair, in front of Drew! Then, some old guy told off the weird girl, making her close the rift as if it was nothing. Then, Drew fell to the ground, peeing his pants too. Jade giggled, he was gonna be _so_ mad when he wakes up.

The girl and the old guy talked for a bit, and put Drew on a bench, before walking off to a nearby neighborhood. A new adventure? Awesome! Having to explain her adventures to a new girl who'd probably just laugh at her? Not that awesome.

First things first, tell Uncle. He would know what to do. Jade ran back to the constantly renovated shop, almost breaking the bell while opening the door. "Jade! Why can you not close door properly?!" the elderly man yelled in his usually loud voice.

"Sorry, Unc. I was just going to tell you something." Jade then explained what she saw,

"So I was walking by the park, and there were only like two people there. Some weird girl in girly clothes and Drew. The girl then did something really freaky! She began opening this hole in the air!"

Uncle let out a soft "Aiyah..." before heading to his bookshelf. He then pulled out a big, dusty tome, and flipped the yellowed pages to the middle of the book. Uncle then began to explain,

"Thousands of years ago, in ancient Japan, there was a girl called Kaguya-hime. She was sought out by many young men for her incredible beauty, but she rejected all of them. She then told 5 princes to obtain the 5 Impossible Treasures, and they, of course, failed. Then the emperor arrived and asked for her hand in marriage, but she rejected him as well.

"However, what the emperor didn't know was that Kaguya-hime was actually the princess of the moon. That's when her people came to take her home. However, she left behind an immortality elixir for the emperor to have. Instead of him taking it, he had it burned at the top of Mount Fuji."

"What does this have to do with magic rifts?" Jade interrupted. Uncle gave her an icy glare,

"Uncle was not finished! After the elixir was turned to ash, a tree sprouted from those ashes. A pregnant woman ate a fruit from this tree, and the child was born with gray eyes and a supernatural ability. The ability to see rifts between dimensions, as well as open and close them. The girl you saw must be a member of the Fujiwara clan, the descendants of the gray-eyed child.

"These descendants would always take any gray-eyed child from their family, and put them through years of magic training to control their power. If they aren't careful, they could tear a hole in reality itself!"

"What were those beads she was wearing then?" Jade asked.

"Those must have been shrine beads, likely enchanted to help restrain her powers." Tohru, the sumo Chi Wizard, pointed out.

"We better keep a lookout for this girl. Who knows what kind of dark forces may set their sights on her..." Uncle ominously spoke.

* * *

AN: _Please tell me how you like this so far. If you like it, leave a review, if you don't, tell me how I can improve on it._


End file.
